Spiderwebs
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala takes Kai to a haunted house for Halloween, even though Kai hates Halloween. Eventually, Tala makes Kai like Halloween, using his sexual powers of persuasion. Oneshot, inspiration from the song title ‘Spiderwebs’ by No Doubt, MANLOVE AND LEMON!


- Tala takes Kai to a haunted house for Halloween, even though Kai hates Halloween. Eventually, Tala makes Kai like Halloween, using his sexual powers of persuasion. Oneshot. Inspiration from the song title 'Spiderwebs' by No Doubt.

- WARNINGS: Halloween-bashing from Kai, manlove, and a LEMON.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I know it's actually a week until Halloween, but my internet may be cancelled on Monday (finally), so I'm getting both Halloween fictions up before I'm internetless. Enjoy, you sex-mad people :P

* * *

**Spiderwebs**

"This is stupid."

"No it's not, it's _fun_."

"I wouldn't call walking through a stupid old house, that's supposed to be haunted by something stupid, on a stupid night called Halloween, fun. I'd call it stupid."

"Kai, you have no sense of humour. How can you not like Halloween?!"

"Quite easily, because it's so-"

"-stupid?"

"Exactly."

Kai scowled as two girls, approximately seven years old, ran past him, screaming their heads off. Tala giggled as the two girls disappeared round the corner, but noticed the pouty look still on Kai's face.

"Fucking Hell, Kai. Will you at least _try_ to enjoy tonight?" Tala sighed.

"No, because Halloween is such a kids'-" Kai was cut off mid-sentence by a loud bang coming from above them. Kai gripped Tala's arm tightly. "What was that?!"

"Are you afraid of ghosts, Kai?" Tala asked, chuckling.

"No, I bloody well am not! It's just… It's dark, and stupid, and creepy, and stupid, and supposedly haunted… And stupid," Kai replied.

"It's going to get darker, too…" Tala said, evil lining every inch of his tone.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, looking at Tala in confusion.

"This," Tala replied, still looking and sounding evil.

He roughly pushed Kai against the wall, and opened a door just next to him. Kai was shoved in head first, getting a face full of spiderwebs. It had gone in his mouth, tooth, and as he sat trying to spit and pick the damn things out, the small closet was plunged into darkness as Tala entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Alright Tala, this is not funny. What are you doing? And turn a fucking light on or some-ah!" Kai demanded, before being cut off by a hand groping his groin.

"Did you enjoy that, Kai"? Tala asked seductively.

"I always enjoy that, but can't we just get out of this stupid house, first?"

"No… I'm going to _make_ you like Halloween."

Kai scowled, and had to shield his eyes as Tala flicked a switch, letting light fill the room. Now that Kai could see, he saw that they were in a closet, just big enough for the two of them, and some awkward positions. He also saw that there was a huge-ass spider on his leg.

"AHHHH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF ME, TALAAAAAA!"

Tala burst into hysterics, as Kai began swatting at the spider, trying desperately to get it off without having to touch it. Feeling a bit of pity, Tala bent down, and picked the spider up by a leg, and dangling it front of Kai's face.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME! KILL IT!"

Tala rolled his eyes, and opened the closet door to throw the spider out. Once the spider was safely out of the way, Tala shut the door again, and pulled Kai up off the floor. Kai immediately latched himself to Tala's lips, in a kind of 'thank you for getting rid of that fucking 8-legged freak for me' kiss.

Kai was so into the kiss, that he hadn't really noticed Tala's hand fiddling with his belt, trying desperately to get it undone. Tala eventually succeeded, and let Kai's trousers drop to the floor - something which he did notice.

"Not in this closet, please," Kai pouted, giving the spiderwebs a glance. He didn't want to be covered in spiders as they were… Y'know.

"Why do you think I brought us in here in the first place?" Tala grinned, undoing his own trousers, and letting them fall to the floor, along with his boxers, letting his full-erection spring free.

Kai continued to pout, but slipped his shoes and socks off anyway. He wasn't bothered about being screwed in a closet. It was the fact that this particular closet was full of spiders. Tala also slipped his shoes and socks off, and lay down as much as he could in the small space. Kai looked at him enquiringly.

"What?" Tala asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down."

"I can see that, but _why_? Normally it's me who lies down."

"We're trying something different. Now sit over my face."

"Do _what_?!"

"Sit. Over. My. Face. An easy thing to do, don't you think?"

Kai raised his eyebrows, but nervously swung his right leg over Tala, so his arse was hovering over Tala's face.

"Crikey… You have a gorgeous arse," Tala said.

"Yes, I know. What now?"

"Well, you're going to lean down, and give my cock a bit of attention. In other words, suck on it. And I'm going to… Well… You'll feel in a minute."

Kai rolled his eyes, but leant down to suck on Tala, just as Tala suggested, making Tala moan. Kai frowned, thinking that nothing was really new here, except for the position, when he felt something wet and slimy tickle his hole, making him rise up from Tala and gasp.

"Tala, what was-" Kai began looking round, and seeing Tala's tongue waggle back at him.

Kai grinned, and leant back down to continue sucking on Tala, trailing his tongue up and down Tala's shaft. Tala himself continued to rim Kai, moaning as he felt his groin getting hotter, and feeling himself move in and out of Kai's mouth. Tala's moans sent little vibrations running up Kai, which made Kai suck harder.

Tala moved away from Kai's hole, and Kai got off him, pouting. Tala smiled, and leant against the wall, motioning for Kai to come to him. Kai smiled back, and moved closer to Tala. He swung a leg over, and lowered himself down, holding Tala's arousal steady as he sat down on it.

Kai gripped onto Tala's shoulders tightly when he felt completely full, and began moving up and down, slowly at first, and then gradually gaining speed and force. Tala gasped as he felt himself rubbing against Kai's insides, and grabbed Kai's own erection, squeezing and rubbing it in time with Kai's movement.

The combined feeling of Tala moving in and out of him, and Tala rubbing his arousal was enough to send Kai over the edge, and he shot his orgasm up onto Tala's t-shirt. With Kai's insides squeezing around him, Tala, too, came, and gasped loudly and Kai lifted himself fully off Tala.

Tala looked down, and frowned at the state of his t-shirt, grumbling something about having to walk around like that.

"People aren't going to know what it is," Kai said, panting.

"They might. I should make you lick it off, since it's yours," Tala replied, also panting.

The boys allowed themselves to catch their breaths, before getting dressed again. They kissed one last time, before opening the door and bursting out of, scaring the living shit out of the same two girls from earlier, who just happened to be walking past again. Tala laughed evilly.

"I love scaring people," he grinned.

"You love fucking people, too," Kai added, as they walked down towards the main hall.

"No, just you," Tala winked. "So, do you like Halloween, now?"

"Slightly. But only because of the sex. Everything else is still stupid."

"So, if we were to have sex every Halloween, you'd quite like it?"

"I suppose."

Tala rolled his eyes and smiled, but linked hands with Kai. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something big and hair with 8 legs crawling up Kai's back. He smirked, but didn't take it off. He loved it when Kai screamed like a little girl.

* * *

A/N: My rabbit just did the FUNNIEST thing. By my wardrobe, I have a load of shit piled on top of other shit (metaphorical shit, not literal shit), and because he has a bit of a thing for being naughty… He climbed (well, jumped) up all this shit, and got on top of my wardrobe (yes, there IS a lot of shit next to the wardrobe XD)!!

It didn't end there, though!! I shouted at him to come back down because he would hurt himself. He refused. Well, he sat there and looked at me blankly. So, I had to get something to stand on to get him back down, but then when I returned, he was already down, so that was a waste of my energy.

So, then I stood in front of him, and he looked at me, and then started hopping round in circles!! Around me!! He'd hop round one way, then stop, then hop round the other way, and then stop, and then go the other way again!! It was so cute, that I had to pick him up and give him a cuddle XD

But now he's being naughty /

Sorry, I thought I'd tell you about my rabbit XD Again…

Yes, Kai is now scared of spiders XD I didn't know how to end this, so I thought I'd bring the spider back into it…

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this fic… I certainly did :P


End file.
